


Simple Is Best

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon tries to be a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Simon tries to make their first Valentines Day romantic but....it seems nothing seems to go his way.





	

It was their first Valentine’s Day together, well first Valentine’s spent as a couple and Simon wanted to make it special, because he feels like Jace deserves it. Jace deserves to have this done for him. He had everything planned. He had spent the last few days going to his mother for some cooking tips, because he was going to surprise Jace with a home cooked meal. He had learnt a new song, planning to give Jace a private first viewing of it and by the end of the night, he had was going to let Jace pick the movie and he would do his best to keep his mouth shut, as they watched and shared the popcorn.

Simon had planned to be romantic, but things started to fall apart around lunch time when the string on his guitar broke as he tuned it and he realised he didn’t have any new strings. He cursed under his breath because he couldn’t squeeze in a trip to the music store to get some new ones. Not if he wanted this to be perfect, or almost perfect now that his gift was ruined.

Pushing past it, he went to set up the connection from his laptop to the TV, but the search for the cord that he needed came up nothing. A groan left his lips as the search turned from five minutes to an hour and half, this _surely_ was not going the way he had planned and it was annoying him because he just wanted it to be perfect. That maybe, if he tried hard enough those things would go his way. Just for _one_ day. Yet, fate seemed to be waving his bad luck in his face.

Dinner, how could that possibly go wrong? He had learnt from the best, his mother. Oh how he had been wrong, _everything_ had gone wrong from burning the pasta, to the deflating desert. It turned into a disaster, and Simon was sitting on the kitchen floor. Banging his head lightly against the cupboard behind him, this couldn’t get any worse. Everything he had planned went down the drain and he was sitting in the middle of the mess of a kitchen he’s made. He’s given up, there is _nothing_ that he could save.

“Fuck me.” Simon muttered as he throws his head back one last time, wincing and repeating the word as he had accidently hit his head just a bit too hard against the wooden door.

“What are you doing on the floor Simon?” Jace asks as he walks into the kitchen. He takes off his jacket, hanging it on his arm as he crosses them against his chest as he looks at his boyfriend on the floor. He raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for the other to answer.

“I was trying to make today special for you, because that is what you deserve. But, my guitar broke, I lost the cord and I burnt most of the food, or it just _didn’t_ work. This was supposed to be perfect but now it’s all ruined.” Simon answered, letting out a frustrated huff.

Letting a small sigh leave his lips, Jace placed his jacket on the bench before he sits himself in front of Simon. He takes hold of Simon’s hands, intertwining their fingers and giving his boyfriend a small smile. “This, me and you that is all I need for a perfect night.” Jace spoke, pulling lose one of his hands and using it to hold Simon’s chin and bring their face’s level with each other. “I can see the effort you put into this, and I appreciate it, I really do. Not a lot of people have tried to do that for me. Thank you for the effort, but how about we just order in some take-away and watch all those cheesy romance movies they’re playing on TV?”

“Really? You’d be okay with just that?” Simon asks, eyes searching Jace’s face for any sign of disappointment but he couldn’t. All he could find was serenity and love staring back at him as Jace gives a small nod of his head. “I tried real hard.”

“I know, and I love you for it.” He’s pulling Simon’s face closer to his and he leans himself in, pressing a light kiss to Simon’s lips. “You order the food and I’ll give the kitchen a quick tidy up, okay.”

“Okay.”

They get up and Simon orders in some food, and Jace cleans up the kitchen. It wasn’t the perfect Valentine’s Day Simon had planned, but if Jace was happy that was all that mattered as they curled up against each other on the couch as they watched the sappy movies. Simon fell asleep during the first film. It seemed that the day’s efforts caught up with him.

Jace found it cute, and thought that today was the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had in his life, and it was all because he had Simon by his side.


End file.
